The Boy Who Lives to Irritate Me
by Lilly Hope Holmes
Summary: Set in Goblet of Fire. Harry opens up to Draco right before he has to compete. Rated T for language and eventual sexual references. Harry's parents come back... I explain further inside. Male X Male pairings. Pairings include: Drarry, Blaise X Nevile, Ron X Mione, Remus X Sirius and James X Lilly. Title is a line from the story. Good, yes?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HARRY'S PARENTS ARE ALIVE IN THIS ONE LATER** ON... **I WON'T GO INTO DETAILS, YOU'LL HAVE TO MESSAGE ME FOR THOSE BUT WHEN VOLDIE CAME BACK SO DID THEY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ONLY SOME OF THE PLOT BUT EVERYTHING DRARRY.**

 **TAKES PLACE IN GOBLET OF FIRE.**

Draco POV

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as Harry opened the door to the astronomy tower. It was late. Incredibly so. The sun was just starting to rise and this was the perfect place to watch it. I don't exactly know when I had started thinking of him as Harry, just that it fit better.

"Yeah... The first task is today and I'm a little nervous." He said. "Why are you up here, Draco?"

Did he just call me Draco? Why would he do that? "Couldn't sleep either, and this is the perfect place to watch the sun rise."

"Yeah, it really is. I don't know why I'm about to tell you all this, probably because I've figured this one out and I could die so I want you to know but, I love you. I have for a long time, ever since I met you in fact. That first day, I didn't take your hand because I was afraid that I'd never let go. I'm in love with you, Draco."

My heart nearly stopped beating at hearing these words but I forced myself to speak. "Harry, I- I love you too... Ever since I looked into those emerald eyes, you've had my heart." He was next to me now, leaning on the railing. "Don't die." I said, and I walked away.

 _DON'T DIE? WHAT THE FUCK DRACO? DON'T DIE?_

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE SHORTIE... I'M AT MY DAD'S HOUSE AND HE DOESN'T REALLY APPROVE OF FANFICTION SO I'M LEAVING IT HERE JUST UNTIL I GET HOME TO MY OWN COMPUTER. C YA! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OKAY I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT MY COMPUTER IS MESSED UP AND IT WOULDN'T CONNECT TO THE WIFI FOR A REAKKY LONG TIME. AND THIS CHAPTER IS STILL A BIT SHORT BUT I WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE. REMEMBER, YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED, WITHOUT THEM I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH WAY TO TURN THE STORY. SO REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE PLOT!**

HARRY POV

I met with Nevil by the lake, "Here you go Harry, it's gillyweed, enough for an hour. Good luck." He said, passing me the plant. I dont know where he got it but I honestly don't care. I line up with the other three champions and get ready to jump into the frigid water. The horn sounds and I quickly swallow the gillyweed and dive in, swimming faster than I ever have before, rushing to the bottom. I notice an odd sort of singing and head that way and immediately notice the four bodies suspended in the water. The next thing I notice is a blonde head of hair... Draco... The other three are Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, and a young girl I can only assume is Fleur Delacour's sister. No one else has arrived yet so I hesitate for a second... What if it's trapped? I see a figure approaching me as I inch forward to take Draco and Hermione's ropes.

" _Only one!"_ I hear.

"But both of them are my friends!" I say, turning to face one of the ugliest mermaids I have ever seen. I don't know much about them but I was expecting something more like _The Little Mermaid_ rather than this.

 _"Only one."_ She says once more. I see another figure, this one suspiciously like a shark, and see Victor Krum rush past and snag Hermione's rope in it's mouth. Cedric came along soon after taking Cho, but Fleur was nowhere to be seen. Time is almost up... I cast a quick spell in the mermaids' direction and grab Draco and Ms. Delacour and kick with all I have left in me to get to the surface. I start to feel something grabbing at my feet however and look down, startled to see a grindylow grasping my ankle. I have to get out of here, but Draco and Fleur's sister need to as well. I push them towards the surface and tear at the hands dragging me down. Finally getting free I catch up with the two just as the gillyweed wears off. We reach the surface gasping for air and strong arms start to haul us out of the water.

"Gabriella! Oh Thank You! You have saved my sister!" I hear a french woman say, Fleur. Then I feel two kisses on either side of my cheek then hear her give Draco two as well. I can't help but feel a bit jealous at this.

"Draco?" I croak out, my throat sore from holding my breath for so long and the water that I accidentally swallowed while under there.

"Yes, love?" I hear from beside me as I feel thin arms wrap around my shoulders. This is new... I would think that he wouldn't want people to know just yet. Then I feel the bushy hair on my cheek and realize that it's just Hermione putting her towel around my shoulders. He called me love though...

"Are you alright?" I ask tentatively. looking over at him.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me." He said smirking a bit.

"No problem. You weren't _really_ in danger... I just retrieved you." I explained, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Then I noticed Crabbe and Goyle walking towards us and heard Draco whisper, "I'm going to have to act around them. It means nothing I promise."

"Draco, are you okay?" I heard Crabbe say.

"Yes Crabbe you idiot! Potter, how dare you save me?!" He yelled. Hermione looked absolutely confused.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to her before turning to Draco and saying, "Well Malfoy, if you're so great maybe you should save yourself next time." And stalking off towards the castle.

 **REVIEW GUYS...**


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY POV

I walked the rest of the way back to the castle normally and, once in the Gryffindor common room, went up to the dorms and changed out of my freezing wet clothes. I soon heard Ron and Hermione enter the common room and went down to greet them.

"Harry! Explain everything right now!" Hermione yelled.

"What does Harry have to explain?" Ron asked.

"Ron you may want to sit down..." I said steering him towards the love seat. "Okay, guys listen, I will only say this once. I'm gay. I'm dating Draco. No there's nothing you can do about it. I don't know if he's ready to go public yet so don't tell anyone, please?"

"Y-Y-You're gay... And Draco...? WAIT! MALFOY?" Ron stammered out.

"Yes Ron and I'd really like it if you would refer to him as Draco."

"Harry, I completely support you and... Draco. I'm willing to make a truce if he is. But the second he hurts you. Truce off, he's going to die." Hermione stated. We quieted down a bit as we heard people start to filter in.

"Harry had to save Malfoy. Did you see that?"

"Yeah and he saved that one girl's sister..."

"I can't believe Harry had to save Malfoy..."

Everyone was talking about it.

"Hiya Harry! Why d' ya think they made you save Malfoy's arse? That's kinda wierd." Seamus Finnigan said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Seamus. I don't know... Maybe Dumbledore was trying to make peace between the houses...?" I said.

"That does sound like somthin' he would do. Anyway, good luck on the next task Harry." He said walking away to talk to Dean Thomas.

"Hullo Harry!" The Weasley twins said to me. In unison of course.

"Heard you had to save Malfoy..." Fred, or was it George...?, said.

"That must be pretty tough." The other finished.

"Yeah, it was but I'm really tired right now. I think I'm going to go on up to bed. I have a lot of work to do to figure out the last task." I said rising from my spot by the fireplace.

 **AN: I'M SORRY THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT BUT THEY ARE ONLY GOING TO GET LONGER IF YOU REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

THIS **IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ ME!**

I will only continue this story when I get reviews. The only one I will continue of all of my stories, is the 1000 Sherlock stories that I'm doing. I'm only at 10 but I've only just started so send in prompts for me pleeeaassseee. School is starting soon. August 12th to be exact. So I may not be on as much but I promise, If you review, I will try to post and when a routine presents itself, I will put in it. NOW ON TO THE POLLS!

REVIEW WITH YOUR NUMBER OF CHOICE FOLLOWED BY THE NUMBER OF THE QUESTION

 **1.}** If you would like to see me write a [insert number] story. review with your number and possibly the specifics of the story. Examples include: teenlock, kidlock, family, OH DO ONE WHERE THEY FUCK EACH OTHER, etc.

1.) Remus/Sirius [harry potter]

2.) James/Lilly [harry potter]

3.) Mystrade [sherlock bbc]

4.) Mormor [sherlock bbc]

5.) Any of the relationships from John's books [nerdfighteria]

6.) or... other [insert ship name and send it to me]

 **2.}** If you have any problems with any of my stories...

1.) Tell me and I will try to appease you.

2.) Don't tell me and simmer in your rage then come back after a while and explode all over my private messages.

or 3.) Fick Dich Selbts. [that's German for Fuck yourself]

 **3.}** If you're still reading...

1.) REVIEW WITH THIS NUMBER SO I KNOW THAT YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON!

or

2.) DON'T REVIEW AT ALL AND WHEN I SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THIS 'CHAPTER' IN MY TRAFFIC STATS, I'LL KNOW WHAT AN ASS YOU ARE! I'm just kidding... but seriously I will be comparing reviews with views...

 **sorry guys my spacing isn't really working so this will have to do for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

guys seriously. How about another questionaire?

 **1.)** If you're canadian, send me a message of your choosing.

A.) Sorry, eh?

B.) I don't know what you're talking aboot?

C.) HOCKEY AND MOOSES AND MAPLE SYRUP!

 **2.)** If you're American, send a message of your choosing.

A.) USA USA USA USA

B.) *quietly sings* bill nye the science guy. *America bursts through wall screaming* BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL!

C.) OUR ECONOMY SUCKS!

 **3.)** If you're English (brittish), send a message of your choosing

A.) BLOODY HELL, IF YOU'RE FEELING QUIDLY WHY NOT JUST HAVE A J ARTHUR?!

B.) this story is bloody brilliant

C.) Hullo, I'm the Doctor. (insert quote from favorite doctor)

I am so sorry for the stereotypes here. I am sooo lonely... I just want to hear from the outside world... sorry, eh? :1


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it's taken so long guys. I've been kind of blocked lately.**

 **So we've been through enough drarry for the moment right? *audience shakes head and screams obscenities***

 **No? *audience sits silently hanging onto next words***

 **Well too bad because I haven't done any of the other pairings yet. Oh and just fyi, Sirius has been cleared of all charges because they found peter pettigrew. * audience screams and throws things at narrator***

 **hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

Nevil's pov

I gave Harry the gillyweed and went to sit in the stands. Of course, knowing me, I ran into somebody and fell on my arse.

"Umph, s-sorry, uh..." I looked up to see Blaise, one of Malfoy's friends. God, his eyes... No, Nevil! Stop. He doesn't like you and he isn't gay!

"What was that, Longbottom?" He asked me, menacingly.

"u-uh, I-I'm s-s-sorry, B-Blaise... I-I didn't m-mean t-to... It w-won't h-happen ag-gain."

"It had better not." Then he left. God, I love him... But what am I to him? Just a joke... A fool.

Blaise's pov

Why do I have to be such an asshole to him...? It's the weasley girl I hate... Nevil is absolute imperfect perfection. I love the way he stutters when he's flustered, the way he is absolutely clueless in potions... I love all of his little flaws. He's terrified of me though... And he's not even gay...

 **Whelp... Can't go far with that one right now... How about we go back to the castle after the task to see how harry and draco are doing?**

Harry's pov

I woke up to Ron shaking me awake, "C'mon Harry, let's go meet 'Mione at breakfast." He said to me.

"Alright, Ron, I'm coming. Just give me a second to get dressed. I can't very well go down there in my pyjamas."

"Alright. I'll wait downstairs." Then he was gone. I sat up and started getting my robes on, all the while thinking of a certain blonde that was probably waiting for me in the dining hall. I rushed down the steps and met Ron so we could leave.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, c'mon, Hermione's waiting." We then started off. On the way, though, there were questions to be asked.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"D'you like Hermione?" He stumbled a bit and turned fire engine red.

"Y-yeah... I guess I do... She's just so awesome. I can't quite explain it. She's so smart and beautiful... but I guess that's sort of how you feel about Mal- Draco."

It was then that we reached our destination. We walked in and I quickly scanned the crowd for my Draco, but came up blank...

"Harry, sit down." Hermione said while pulling on my sleeve.

"'kay." I said, and took my seat next to her. "Hey, 'Mione?"

"Yeah?" She asked turning to me as Ron stuffed his face next to her.

"Have you seen Draco anywhere?" I asked, putting a slice of toast on my own plate and taking small bites.

"Yeah, the last place I saw him was the library. I was researching a few things on herbology."

"Thanks. I have some questions for him." I stood and started towards the library.

~flash forward because I suck at this~ *to the library*

I make my way through the library, trying to find my precious Dragon.

"Hello there, Harry." I hear a voice say behind me. "Here to catch up on a bit of reading are we?"

I turn and am met with the most beautiful wizard I have ever seen. "Hey," I said. "I didn't see you at breakfast, I was a bit worried."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, my darling." He said softly.

"I love you too." I said as I reached up to kiss his nose. He pulled back at the last second smirking.

"Want a kiss, Potter?" He asked tauntingly. "All you have to do is ask."

I blushed and turned to try to actually find a book before I embarassed myself further.

Draco's pov

Harry turned away and I immediately felt like an asshole... number One, I probably just made him so fucking insecure that he won't ever try something like that again. Two, I called him Potter. And Three, I told him to ask before he kisses me, like he is a servant or something...

I walk up behind him and slide my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, love... I was only joking..." I kissed his temple then.

 **Aaaaaand cliffhanger! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. review or else**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry... Happy new year I suppose... WARNING this may trigger some people, self harm, rape, and child abuse mentioned.**

 _Draco pov_

Harry flinched away from me and ran away. Shit... I started to cry so I ran to the girls bathroom... the one with myrtle of course, who do you think I am?

"Oh hello draco, why are you crying? Is it your father again? Are you goig to cut your wrist again? Are you going to die and stay here with me forever?" Myrtle asked

"GO AWAY MYRTLE!" I yelled. She dissapeared into one of the stalls. I thought about my father, I thought of what he used to do to me and still does.

~flash back! not for the weak hearted~

 _I screamed as he thrust deeper into me. It hurt. It hurt everywhere. Why did he have to do this to me? When he had finished he slapped me across the face hard enough to make me bleed._

 _"You're no son of mine, you little faggot." He said, leaving me to my misery._

End of Flash back!~

I found the loose floor tile where I kept my razor blades. They were a muggle invention, but very useful. I slid my shirt over my head after taking off my robes. I dragged the blade across my stomach, feeling the little drops of blood run down my body. Next came my wrists, I heard the patter of drops of blood as they splattered occasionally, on the white tiles. I felt light headed and knew I was going to pass out, I felt the tears running down my cheeks and dripping from my chin, I saw the crimson blood, my skeletal frame, the blood stained metal in my hand. The last thing I saw was Proffessor Snape as he crouched over me, telling me everything would be alright. My last thought before the blackness consumed me was of Harry. My Love.

 **Okay! gotta do homework! baaiiizzz! *booing***

 **~LHH**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's P.O.V.

I have to ask first...? I felt his lips press against my temple and flinched away then I ran. I ran until my lungs burned, until the ache in my heart was rivaled only by the burn in my muscles **AN I am so sorry for spelling errors, my brain seems to have died.** I looked around and found that I had ended up outside by the lake. I headed back inside, breathing heavily, and decided to skip classes for the remainder of the day. I made my way to the Gryffindor tower then flooed **(is that even a word... Flooed (v) the act of calling/traveling by fireplace. there)** Sirius and Remus, my godfathers.

"Harry! How are you? What's up?" Sirius called out to me.

"Why aren't you in class? If you're skipping just because you can, you are in big trouble mister." Remus said.

I smiled, "I'll be fine Remus, I'm not doing so well... Draco and I- wait you don't know yet... Oh well, here goes nothing. I'm gay and dating Draco Malfoy. He's a slytherin, extremely smart, handsome, amazing..." I trailed off, tears threatening to spill over. "We got in our first fight today... He wasn't at breakfast so I went to find him in the library, I tried to kiss his nose but..." They cut me off.

"You WHAT? HES A SLYTHERIN? I WOULDNT CARE IF HE WAS FROM ANY OTHER HOUSE BUT A SLYTHERIN?" Sirius yelled.

"THAT DOESNT MATTER SIRIUS! WHAT DID HE DO? DID HE HURT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM AND HIS ENTIRE FAMILY IF HE HURT YOU IN ANY WAY!" Remus growled.

"I'm okay now. He kind of pulled away and said that I had to ask before I kissed him... then he kissed my head and I just kind of ran away... he didn't hurt me." At least not physically, I thought.

We talked all day long like that, they were going to come to the next task and all was well, until I heard what happened...

 **~LHH**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco POV

I woke up in the hospital wing to madam Pomfrey hovering over me.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake! I've been so worried!" She exclaimed loudly. Ow... My head...

"Harry..." I finally managed to croak out. My voice was quite sore, I wonder how long I've been out... Had Harry come to see me?

"What was that dear?" She asked me as she flitted around the room, collecting different medicines in her arms, no doubt I would have to take most of them.

"Harry. Where is he?" I asked again. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over, my vision blurred as I tried not to cry in front of the witch.

"Mr. Potter is at quidditch practice I believe... There may not be any matches but those boys sure are working hard lately." She piled the different bottles and jars on a cart and began to prepare a tray of medicine for me, assorted bottles and cups with multicolored pills and liquids and salves. An elf came in with food and she added that to the tray as well before placing it on my bedside table along with a glass of water.

"Could I see him? I-I need to apologize for something." At least he's okay. "Does he know?" I asked before swallowing a few pills.

"Does he know what dear?" She asked as she made sure I took every last pill.

"Does he know what happened?" I could feel myself relaxing, one of them must be an anti-depressent, and a sleeping drought, and... I began listing all of the things I would prescribe for a patient such as myself.

"I don't believe so... Should he?" She began unwrapping the bandages around my wrist. These scars would have to heal the muggle way, I had placed a charm on myself a long time ago (one that I had invented) that would cause all self inflicted bodily harm to be resistent of healing magic. Pretty amazing if I do say so myself.

I was pretty sleepy at this point and so I just answered her straight up. "Yes, actually, he's my boyfriend. That is, if he will forgive me for what I have done to him." Her face turned bright pink.

"Oh, well, I'll make sure he knows then." She had applied a salve to all of the cuts and rewrapped my arms in fresh bandages.

"DRAAAACCCOOOOO" Someone shrieked. I winced as a flash of pain shot through my skull. Pansy. Shit.

"Hello, Pansy..." I groaned.

"Draco! What were you thinking?" I had to give it to her... She could hit more notes than that muggle singer, Mariah Carrey... "We're going to the Yule Ball together! If you would have died then we couldn't dance and embarass that Potter brat." Just then the doors were flung open once more and a troop of crimson and gold swarmed in. The Gryffindor quidditch team... They were carrying someone in who, quite obviously, didn't wish to be here. He, for it was a guy, you could tell by his voice, was flailing around so much it was a wonder that those weasley twins could keep him in their grip. The rest of the team stepped back a bit to allow madam Pomfrey access and I caught just the slightest glimpse of messy black hair and bright emerald eyes before my vision was blocked once again.

"NO! NO! FRED, GEORGE! PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I-" He was cut off then as one of the twins put a petrifying charm on him. Petrificus totalus. I'll have to use that later. The boy, I refused to believe it was Harry, went still and I could just see a hand or foot every now and then as they positioned him on the cot across from mine. Pansy had been staring wide eyed the whole time, as I'm sure I had. The curtains had been shut and the rest of the Gryffindorks were left on the other side of them. I heard a counter spell being muttered and then quiet sobbing. There was no doubt in my mind now that it was in fact Harry.

"*sniff* It's nothing Madam...*sniff* Please can't I go back...? *sniff*"

"What- Why did you do this...?" I heard Madam Pomfrey say gently.

"W-Well, I-I-" I couldn't hear any more as Pansy cut in.

"Anyway, Dray Dray, we're going to the ball together and it will be beautiful."

"Pansy! Would you shut up please?" I whispered. The Gryffindorks had left.

"Fine, you're tired, bye Drakie poo." She started snogging me, like full on snogging, when I heard the curtains slide open across the room. I heard a pained cry and a muffled sob. Fuck.

"S-See, he's m-moved on!" Harry said, "I'll be f-fine." Pansy had left by that time. Harry tried to stand but fell back on to the bed. I wonder why he was so weak. Then I saw the bottle in Madam Pomfrey's hand and knew that she had given him a sleeping drought.

I struggled to my feet, "Harry, no... please..." His faced hardened into a look I knew all too well.

"Don't call me that Malfoy." He spat. Oh no... nononononononononoooo.

"What...? Harry... What are you talking about...?"

"I told you not to call me that Malfoy. I trusted you. I was nothing but a game to you, wasn't I? See who could get Potter laid first. The golden boy turned bad. I bet you were working with that awful woman, Reeta Skeeter as well. Well I've had it Malfoy! I'm done with your shit! I loved you." A single tear rolled down his cheek and dripped off his chin, I suddenly longed to be the one to wipe it away and kiss him and hold him. I started to shuffle forward then stopped at the look on his face. A look of pure hatred.

"Harry, love, no...Pansy is delusional... she thinks we're getting married... she thinks I'm straight..." I looked to Madam Pomfrey, pleading with my eyes, begging her to help me.

She sighed. "Boys, I'm not supposed to do this, it breaks the doctor-patient confidentiality rule but take off your shirts. You need to know what each other's ailments are." Harry and I just stared at each other, was that fear in his eyes...?

We took off our shirts as Madam Pomfrey had instructed us to and my eyes nearly fell out of my head... He was so thin... When was the last time he'd eaten...? I don't remember ever seeing him eat... And he had scars and bruises all over his torso and arms and fresh ones on his wrist.

Harry Pov

Draco was covered in scars... Almost as covered as I was... He was thin but I knew I was worse. He had fresh scars on his wrists... Exactly where mine were...

Draco POV

"Oh... Harry... Why...?" He started to cry so I shakily shuffled over to his cot, I hugged him and sat on the edge of the cot as I stroked his hair.

"I-I started-" He sighed wearily. "Why don't I begin at the beginning. When I was a baby, my parents were murdered in front of me. Everyone knows that. I was sent to live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley. The Dursleys are muggles... they hate magic, so naturally, they hated me, and still do if I might add." Madam Pomfrey left and went to her office. Harry twisted around so I could see his back and pointed. His back was covered in huge thick scars that looked like whip lashes or belt lashes. "My uncle would come home and beat me with his belt every day after I turned six and when I turned nine, he would rape me and then lash me and throw me in the cupboard under the stairs... Which was where I slept until last year when I accidentally blew up my aunt marge which is another story. Then they moved me to the spare bedroom upstairs. My Aunt slapped me for everything... I was often sent to bed without food and more often than not, I would go whole weeks without eating. My cousin Dudley used me as his personal punching bag and still does. I get all of his hand me downs, which are way too big..." Neither of us noticed the doors opening and two figures entering. Harry pointed at a very faint white line in the crease of his elbow. "This was my first cut, I was nine and my Uncle had just raped me for the first time." We went through like this for a while, him pointing out various scars and bruises and explaining how they got there. "So what about you?"

I looked at him before sighing and saying, "Well now I'm going to look like some spoiled rich brat who gets everything." I smiled a little before pointing to a few scars on my back and explaining that my father had put them there a few years ago after he raped me in the basement when I came out to my parents. then pointing to various scars just as he had and explaining them. When I finished, someone cleared their throat and Harry whipped his head around,

"Sirius!" He grinned before realizing that they had probably heard everything. "How much did you hear...?"

"Enough." The other man, Proffessor Lupin, said sternly. "We recieved a letter from Dumbledor explaining what happened and flooed over immediately. I don't think he notified your father, Draco." He said to me.

"Proffessor Lupin, sir, I'm so sorry you had to hear that..." I stood and tried to walk back to my own cot but stumbled half way there and was caught by the man Harry had called Sirius. Sirius Black I believe, escaped from Azkaban and was cleared of all charges after they caught Peter Pettigrew who later escaped himself. "Thank you, Mr. Black, sir."

He helped me to my cot and said, "There's no need to call me Mr. Black or sir, kid, just Sirius will do." Professer Lupin nodded and said,

"And please, call me Remus." He smiled at me before offering both me and Harry a bit of a chocolate bar.

"Harry, we love you so much... We want you to understand that we're here for you, and you Draco, if you ever need anything." Remus said. "Now, there's no use in leaving and then coming back to Hogwarts three days later is there? So we'll be staying here, in Gryffindor tower of course."

They left then, to get settled in, Harry looked at me a bit sheepishly and said, "I stay with them for half the summer and the Dursleys for the other half." He then seemed to realize something, "I'm a champion for Hogwarts, I need a date for the ball tomorrow... Draco, if you'll have me, I'd like to take you...?"

"Of course love, why wouldn't I go with you?" We put our shirts back on and I moved the cot next to his even closer until they were pressed against each other (with magic of course... I'm not that stupid) then we climbed in together and let sleep take us.

READ THE AUTHORS NOTES THEY CONTAIN VITAL INFORMATION TO THE STORY! I WILL GO BACK AND FIX ERRORS LATER BUT I IS LAZY AND TIRED! PLEASE!

 **AN I am so so so so so so so so so so so s os os os so sos os os oso soososososososososososoooo sorry for the terrible quality of this chapter... it took so long to write...**

 **~LHH**

 **Ps. I just realized that I didn't actually do the tasks in order... I don't have my book *glares at best friend* So, in the first chapter, that's the second task that's happening and I don't exactly remember when the Yule Ball was in relation to the tasks. so yeah. but the maze is the day after the Yule ball in this story. again, so sorry. Pwease forgive me...? *puss in boots eyes* AND ALSO I said in the last chapter 'until I found out' that was him hearing from someone that Draco had asked Pansy to the ball, I never explained that and I'm lazy and it's almost midnight and I have a quiz bowl tournament tomorrow. ugh.**

 **~LHH**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I would like to point out that this chapter changes pov a looot but blaise x nevil and ron x mione aaanndd sirius x remus are all shown in this one.**_

 _The Yule Ball_

Harry POV

Shit... The champions have to dance first... Draco will be so embarassed... An angry dragon is nothing compared to an embarassed Malfoy...

Draco Pov

What if Harry can't dance... Oh well, I'll just teach him as we go.

Ron POV

I swear to god if Malfoy hurts Harry, I'll kill him... IS HERMIONE WITH VICTOR KRUM?! *faints*

Hermione POV

Ugh... I just want to read... Victor is nice and all but he can't even say my name properly...

Pansy POV

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *dies inside*

Cedric POV

Cho... *imagines cho naked* *gets awkward boner*

Nevil POV

Ask him to dance dammit yoU ARE A BLOODY GRYFFINDOR OR AREN'T YOU?! no... nope... Hufflepuff is nice...

Blaise POV

ASK HIM TO DANCE! YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN AREN'T YOU? YOU TAKE WHAT YOU WANT!

Nevil POV

I'm doing it.

Ginny POV

He's doing it! *does happy dance* MY LITTLE GAY GUY IS ASKING HIIIMMMM! WOOO!

Blaise POV

What the hell is he doing...?

Nevil POV

breathe Nevil... just breathe... "B-Blaise...?"

Blaise POV

Who? Me? "What?"

Nevil POV

No backing out now. Shit. "Will you dance with me...?" just stay quiet... maybe he will forget that you're here...

Blaise POV

...

Nevil POV

...

Blaise POV

...

Nevil POV

...

Blaise POV

"GOD YES ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Narrator

And so they danced.

SCENE CHANGE

from where they are staying at hogwarts

Sirius POV

"Hey Remus?"

-  
Remus POV

"Yes?"

Sirius POV

"I love you. Do you think Harry's okay?"

Remus POV

He could just go down and check... "I love you too. Of course Harry's okay, I bet he's having the time of his life."

SCENE CHANGE

number 4 privet drive

Vernon Dursley

-HE'S GONE!

*Dursleys party*

SCENE CHANGE

Wherever the hell Voldie was

Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew)

Fuck my life.

~END OF CHAPTER~

 **AN/ Sorry... This was more of a screen play... kind of a filler. It was meant for laughs and a bit of development between Blaise and Nevil and all of the other couples. Don't worry, better chapters are coming.**

 **~LHH**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/ I know I said better chapters were coming. This is a chapter to explain some things and for Harry's parents to come back. When I time skip in this chapter, everything in between stays the same as in the book just with the added Drarry that is kind of on hold as Harry fights his way through the maze. That's all carry on.**

The last challenge.

Harry POV

A maze. Not too hard. Sirius and Remus were there along with Draco, Ron, Hermione and all of my other amazing friends to support me. The only thing that could make this better is my parents.

~TIME SKIP~

"CEDRIC NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Battle ensues*

Narrator

In a graveyard in Godrics Hollow...

Lilly POV

"James...?"

James POV

"Lilly...?"

~END OF CHAPTER~

Okay so back ground. I doubt you understand how this is all going on. I am a bit confusing sometimes but let me explain. Put down the torch and pitchfork and lets do this. So when the pheonix feather cores reacted to each other the way they did, Harry saw his parents and they helped him, yes? Okay, so when that happened, magic did it's little thang and bibbidy boppity boo we've got 2 people who are meant to be dead standing in the middle of a graveyard. If you don't need any further explanation, feel free to move on but I have more to say. So I didn't want to put the part in this chapter where James and Lilly figure out a little of what's going on but that's in the next one (I have a journal full of just this story, almost to the end...) I have gotten pretty mixed up lately working on multiple stories at once so if you notice something that doesn't quite add up, leave a review and I'll make it better. I am really sorry, and you also must know that the journal only starts at ch 9 so things aren't fitting together well, bear with me and we will make this the best drarry fic ever.

~LHH


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/ I am so so so so sorry about the last few chapters... I have been getting some reviews and I have realized that my writing style is quite childish but so am I so I'm going to continue as I was.**

JAMES POV

"Harry... Where's Harry?" Lilly asked frightened. We had figured out what happened and seen a muggle paper that said it was 2008, 13 years after we died. Harry must be 14 now, if he lived. He'd be in his 4th year at Hogwarts.

"There wasn't a tombstone, maybe he survived. Let's go to Hogwarts and speak with Dumbledore, Lilly flower. He'll know what to do." I suggested. Lilly nodded and together, we apparated just outside of Hogwarts grounds. **(Because, as I see it, you can't apparate** ** _inside_** **the grounds. But you can get to the gates at least.)** We had gone back to the rubble that was our home and found our wands and some money, which was rather convienient and quite strange.

"Okay..." Lilly breathed, "Here goes nothing." She grabbed my hand and together we pushed open the gates and walked inside.

HARRY POV

Barty Crouch Jr... my Defense Against the Dark Arts proffessor was a death eater. He put the imperius curse on me at least once if not more... Cedric is dead... Draco is probably worried and they won't let me out of this damn hospital wing. Nobody is allowed to see me other than the proffessors and Madam Pomfrey.

LILLY POV

"Dumbledore!" I called out to him. We couldn't figure out the password to his office so we waited for him to show up.

You could see the shock written across his face but before he could say a word, a young boy came barreling around the corner.

"Dumbledore, please! They won't let me into the hospital wing to see him! Will he be okay?! They won't even let the weasle in! Or Granger! Will he be okay? ANSWER ME GODDAMIT!" The blonde haired boy began to sob. I was about to ask if he was okay but Dumbledore beat me to it.

"Draco, are you alright? When did you last sleep? Maybe you should rest for a bit."

"NO! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST IDLY STAND BY WHILE MY BOYFRIEND COULD BE DYING?! I KNOW HE'S HARRY BLOODY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVES TO IRRITATE ME BUT SERIOUSLY LET ME SEE HIM! I NEED TO BE THERE WITH HIM!"

"WHAT?! OUR SON COULD BE /DYING/? DUMBLEDORE!" James was absolutely livid but I knew that Harry would be fine. If Dumbledore was keeping friends and family out then surely he is alright.

The boy, Draco, turned suddenly, eyes wide. "Y-You're... Oh god..." He collapsed, eyes rolling back into his head.

"I'll get him..." James said, lifting Draco from the ground. Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a moment before sending a patronus to Remus, instructing him and Sirius to meet us at the hospital wing. He hadn't said anything about James and I though.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the terrible quality but my computer is about to turn off ( I have no self control) So I can't continue for today. I will, however, be going back and fixing several things and continuing this chapter soon. I can't make any promises though.**

 **~LHH**

 **SORRY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry. Just. Sorry.**

 **~LHH**

Harry

"LET ME SEE DRACO!" I yelled as Snape restrained me once more.

"BY THE GODS POTTER CALM DOWN!" He roared. The doors opened and I heard footsteps.

"LET GO!" I screamed, eyes shut tight.

"POTTER, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" He yelled, as I slipped from his grasp.

"HARRY!" I heard another voice, Draco. I opened my eyes in time to see a flash of blonde hair and stormy grey eyes before his lips crushed against mine. He pulled back and began checking me over. "You're not hurt? You're alright? Oh Godric Harry you have no idea how bloody worried I was!" He hugged me and I could feel tears on my neck.

"Dray, I'm okay, look at me." He looked up and watery silver met emerald. "See? I'm okay." I hugged him and someone cleared their throat. I knew immediately who it was. Remus. I smiled ant turned.

 **I know it's short but I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. It just isn't what I'd like it to be. I won't delete it and I may even come back and fix it occasionally but my life is kind of upsidedown right now.**

 **~LHH**

 **bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello... I know what I said about discontinuing it but I've realized that this needs to be resolved. I've lost my notebook... looks like we're winging it.**

 **JAMES POV**

That's my son... He's so thin... He looks just like me only he has Lilly's eyes... He seemed to miraculously calm down after Draco came in. I guess I'll accept it.

Draco being Slytherin and a Malfoy of course. I have no problem with my son being gay.

Suddenly the doors flew open. "Harry? Harry are you okay? Damnit snivelous if you did anything to hurt my godson..."

It was Sirius. Nobody had really noticed that lils and I were here but they were about to.

HARRY POV

I looked up when Sirius trailed off to see my parents standing in the middle of the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey... I think I need help... I'm seeing things..."

 **Sorry sorry sorry... madame pomfrey already knows. Dumbledore sent a patronus to her as well (she was in her office) but snape didn't hear because he was trying to get Harry to stay put.**

"Lilly?" Snape said behind me. Goddamnit.

"No. No no no no no no no. They're dead. My parents are dead!" I was beginning to yell now. "MY PARENTS FUCKING DIED DO YOU HEAR ME?" I tore off my shirt. I'd had enough of this shit. "LOOK AT ME! THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE THEY DIED! THE DURSLEYS ARE FUCKING INSANE! LOOK AT ME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF LIFE'S SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS A FUCKING WIZARD UNTIL I WAS ELEVEN! I WAS BEATEN AND RAPED BY MY OWN FAMILY! IN MY FIRST YEAR VOLDEMORT TRIED TO KILL ME BY LIVING ON THE BACK OF SOMEONE'S FUCKING HEAD AND I NEARLY DIED JUST GETTING TO THAT POINT! IN SECOND YEAR HIS SOUL TRIED TO KILL ME BY USING GINNY AND I KILLED A FUCKING BASILISK! THIRD YEAR I WAS ALMOST BITTEN BY A WEREWOLF AND DEMENTORS TRIED TO SUCK OUT MY SOUL EVERY FUCKING CHANCE THEY GOT! AND THIS YEAR A DEATH EATER DISGUISED AS MY DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER PUT MY NAME IN A CUP AND I WAS IN THE TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT WHERE I FACED A HUNGARIAN FUCKING HORNTAIL, MERMAIDS, AND POSSESED BULGARIANS AND OH YEAH VOLDEMORT IS FUCKING BACK AND HE KILLED CEDRIC DIGGORY! DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON WHAT CRABBE GOYLE AND PANSY FUCKING PARKINSON ARE GOING TO DO TO ME BECAUSE I'M DATING DRACO MALFOY!" I burst into tears after I finished, I couldn't help it. The room was silent. I felt someone hug me and smelled Draco's cologne.

"Shhhh, shhh. It's gonna be alright. Breathe. Breathe. That's it. Weasle, Mud- Granger get over here." I heard footsteps then more arms.

"Oh god, Malfoy I think he broke..." Ron breathed.

Draco left our little huddle and I sobbed even harder. "That's it, get it all out." Hermione said.

DRACO POV

I'm officially afraid for my life. Harry is broken, his parents are back and everyone is quiet and not moving, excluding the harry sandwich of course. I walked up to Harry's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I believe it would be best if you left the hospital wing. I shall escort you to the headmaster's office immediately." I bowed slightly. Maybe if I'm polite enough they won't hate me...

"There's no need for such formalities, Draco. Call me Lilly and my husband James if you like. But we understand if you're more comfortable with Mr. and Mrs. Potter..." She smiled at me.

"Yes, of course, sorry... this way then..." The others seemed to unfreeze then.

"Lilly...? James...? Is it really you?" Remus whispered.

"Of course it's me, Mooney. Take care of my son for just a bit longer please...?" Mr. Pott- James, said.

"Of course." Remus nodded his head and went to join the Harry sandwich. I led Harry's parents out of the hospital wing, we walked a bit in silence then Lilly asked a question.  
"Draco? How long have you been with Harry?"

"Well, I've loved him ever since I laid eyes on him in first year, but I never had the courage to ask him out or anything until the morning before the second (see I did it! woo!-LHH) task this year. I couldn't sleep so I went up to the astronomy tower to watch the sun rise, when I got there, Harry was already there, leaning on the railing and looking handsome, as always. We talked a bit, our first civil conversation ever, and we both confessed our feelings for each other. Well, Harry started it." I blushed a little, thinking of how stupid I had been.

"Could you tell us a few things about yourself?" She asked.

"Well, I'm 14 years old, I'm in Slytherin, I am an only child, and my father wants me to become a death eater. I'm afraid that last part may be coming soon..." I looked over at James, who was on my left, to see a look of pure hatred on his face. "I-I don't want to of course... I just don't see any other way..." My vision blurred for a moment then I furiously wiped my eyes. I was not going to cry in front of these people.

"Sweetie, it's okay. We're here for you if you need us." Lilly said. She's so nice...

We were almost to the headmaster's office by now. I walked up to the golden statue. "Cherry Twizzlers" The statue moved to show steps. We all began the ascent.

0

0

0

0

0

Harry's pov

They can't be my parents. My parents are dead. What if they are though...? Then my parents just saw me, the boy who lived, cry. Not just cry, they saw me fall apart. Damn.

0

0

0

Draco pov

"So, uh, I guess I'll leave you here to wait for the headmaster. It's almost time for lunch, I'll bring you something if you want?" Lilly and James both said they were alright and I left. I was just outside the great hall, about to walk in, when someone covered my eyes and mouth, holding my arms and dragging me off somewhere.

"Crabbe, Goyle, you idiots, you could've just used magic!" Pansy. Shit.

"So Drakie, how are you and Potty?"

"As if you'd actually want to know, Pansy." I spat. I still couldn't see anything but my mouth had been uncovered. "As for you, Crabbe, and you, Goyle, I am disgusted! How could you do this to me?" I heard footsteps, then a deep chuckle. Not Pansy... Crabbe and Goyle are behind me... Who the fuck is here...? Blaise?

"Oh, Draco, will you never learn? Do I have to teach you yet another lesson?" No. No I refuse to believe it. He isn't here. I'm dreaming. Then why do my wrists hurt so bad where Goyle is grabbing them? Why can I smell his cologne so vividly? Why?

"Release him. We're leaving. There's a fireplace in here." No no no no no no no no. This isn't happening.

"Yes, sir." Pansy said. Goyle took his hands off of me, I could at least see again. But did I want to? Pansy threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and said, "Malfoy Manor." Shit. We're actually doing this.

Next my father, if he can even be called that, went through. Then Crabbe, then Goyle, who forced me into it before him. Crap. Where is Harry when you need him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go! Another Chapter! I think I'm doing well enough. I can't go back and fix mistakes in chapters earlier than chapter 7. I was an idiot and I deleted the documents. To recap: Harry's parents are back, Harry just had a major break down aaand Draco was kidnapped by his father. Whelp. Good luck.**

Draco Pov

I woke up to blackness. One of them must have stunned me. I could feel cloth rubbing at my skin. I was blindfolded then. Unfortunately, this was the only peice of cloth on my body... I could feel cold metal cuffs digging into my ankles and wrists, cutting into me. I felt a warm liquid on my face, and my forehead was stinging. I had evidently been cut. I rolled my shoulders, shuddering at the resulting sound of metal shifting on metal, pulled my knees up under myself and stood, the stone floor rough against my feet. My muscles ached with the movement, but at least I knew I didn't have any broken bones. I took a single uncertain step forward, not knowing where I was, I both felt and heard the chain pulling tight. The pull seemed to be coming at an angle, the same could be said for the chains on my arms.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer. No echo either. It's a small room then, for it definately was a room as the air was quite stale and moldy, and I was alone. I backed up and tried to feel for a wall or a corner, something solid to touch. I only had to go a couple steps, chains rattling the whole time, before my fingers brushed a cold, and slightly damp, stone wall. I knew then that I was in the manor. I had been here often in my childhood, though never blindfolded. I'd be willing to bet that these are even the same chains I was in just a few weeks before I left for Hogwarts. If I remember correctly, there is a door about 5 feet in front of me and a desk and chair about 4 feet to my left, both out of reach. I used to stare at that door for days on end, I can see it now, thick iron with bars ,level with my eyes when I'm standing, for a window. No handle on the inside. The desk is metal as well and it's usually covered with all sorts of terrifying tools. The chair, though, is wood. All I can do now is wait and hope to merlin someone gets to me before my father does.

0

0

Harry pov

I'm still in this cursed hospital wing. Dumbledore had gone to speak with my parents a few hours ago and I knew they'd be back any minute. I was worried about Draco though, he hadn't come back after taking my parents up to Dumbledore's office. Hermione said she was sure he's fine but I just have this awful feeling that something bad happened.

"Harry, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything is fine." Remus sat on the edge of my bed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, mini prongs, I'm sure lover boy's great. He's probably getting some sleep." Sirius smirked and sat on Remus's knee.

"Get off me. You are definately not a lap dog." Remus smiled, pushing Sirius onto the floor.

"Remus, you've wounded me so. I don't know if I'll live... You may have to go on without me." Sirious wailed. God he was such a drama queen. I chuckled a bit.

"Harry, I'm sure your friends are almost finished with dinner, they'll be here soon. I think I hear someone coming, maybe it's Draco." He looked at me before going to pick Sirius up. "Come on, you big old puppy, get off the floor." Sirius stood and kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Fine but only because I know you couldn't survive without me." The doors opened then and my parents walked in, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, Nevile says he hopes you feel better soon. Nobody knows about your parents yet so you can stop worrying about it." Hermione said, hugging me.

"Hello, dear, I realize that this is a bit hard for you to take. I just want you to know-"

"Mom, it's fine. I realize that I overreacted earlier and I hope you could forgive me for my outburst." I turned to madam Pomfrey, "Can I go now? I have some things I need to check on."

"I guess, Mr. Potter. But if I see you in here one more time before the end of the year, I will have you moved here permanently." She smiled. I stood, grabbed my shoes and left before anyone could say anything about it. I ran around the corner, hearing Hermione and Ron calling my name, their feet pounding against the floor as they raced after me. I took the stairs two at a time, reaching the fat lady's painting just as Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and my parents got to the foot of the stairway. I quickly said the password and practically lept up the stairs to the boys dorms. I threw a few things into a rucksack and grabbed my firebolt and the invisibility cloak before jumping out the window. As I flew off, towards London, I heard my friends and family calling after me.

0

0

James pov

I don't know if I should be proud or upset that my son just flew off on a broom on some unknown mission. I just hope he's safe.

0

0

 **Okay, I know that Harry's parents being back should be a bigger deal but I think that after Harry's outburst, nobody really wants to make a big deal out of it because they're afraid that Harry will be upset. This chapter is really horrible and I hope you can forgive me.**


End file.
